


Old ideas made new.

by Raphie_CM



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphie_CM/pseuds/Raphie_CM
Summary: So, basically these stories come from ages ago, back when I made love interest OCs to go with the Turtle bros. I still have them and gave them an update as well as made some new ones. So, these are just stories of how they would meet and maybe fall in love. (To be quite honest, I had ideas where they don't fall in love with the girls in the show but they fall for my characters)





	1. Chapter 1

So, let me explain. Each chapter will be on how the bros meet characters that I had made ages ago (like, middle school). I will make edits if I spot missing information or incorrect spelling. I hope you enjoy these stories as well.


	2. A Winter breeze in the Summer heat (Remake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to remake Michelle's introduction after some time just fleshing out her character more.  
> (Slight note: Her birth name is actually Michi. But Michelle is like a second name)

Weeks after averting the chaos of the Kraathatrogons and saving Splinter from the Bounty Hunter Tigerclaw, the turtles, April, and Casey were back to having their normal New York life. Well, as normal as anything in New York can be. But it seems something new will add a bit more spice to their life. Today, Casey and April were out during the day, walking around as they go on with their lives. Well, almost. April had been noticing that Casey had been on his phone more often and seems to forget what she tells him. In fact, he was on his phone right now. What could be so interesting that it consumed most his time? "Hey, Casey. Is something up?" April asked, watching Casey's attention move from his phone to her. "Huh? Oh, sorry Red. I'm just catching up with someone." He responded as he turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. "Oh. Is it an old friend or relative?" April asked, a calm smile on her face. Casey chuckled a bit. "Yeah, you could say she was a childhood friend. Her dad taught figure skating at the ice rink sometimes when we were kids. So, we would just watch each other on the ice. She's been visiting her bio-family in Japan during all the craziness so we barely had time to chat." Casey explained as he kicks an empty can on the sidewalk. "Her Bio-family?" April questioned with a confused look. "Well, her family is kinda complicated." Casey said as he looks ahead. "From what I remember, she said her real parents just disappeared weeks after she was born. Rather than risk fighting over custody, both sides of her family decided to let her be adopted. So, when she was adopted by her family here, they worked out an agreement that she returns to visit and bond with her bio-family for a month or so. Then, she comes back here for the rest of the year. It's like having a bunch of family trees just, combine, y'know?" Casey finished as he used his hands to make little gestures. "Huh. So, like an open adoption plan?" April guessed. "Yeah, something like that. But, for a while, we haven't texted each other so I assumed she must be busy. But then I decided to text her to see if she's still alive and boom, we've been texting back in forth for almost a week." Casey said with rising excitement. "Wow. It must be nice to hear from her. She sounds like a nice person." April says as a soda finally tumbles out of the vending machine. "It is. In fact, I'll get to see her again! She just texted me to say she's already coming home! Wanna come with me? I bet you'd like her." Casey asked as he looked at April with hopeful eyes. April thought for a moment before agreeing to meeting Casey's friend.

_Timeskip to three days_

Night has fallen on New York once more. However, nothing sinister will be happening this evening. Casey had confirmation from his friend that she was now in town, and wanted to meet up with him at the park. After gathering April from her place, they wasted no time heading over. But April couldn't shake the nervous feeling she had. Can you blame her though? It seems anytime she meets someone knew, her life strays farther from being normal. "So, what is your friend like?" April asked, wanting to calm her nerves with any information Casey gives her. "She's awesome! Well, aside from me, of course." Casey said with a smug look, earning a chuckle from April. "But, she's also very talented. Remember when I said her dad taught her how to figure skate?" Casey asked. April nods and Casey begins explaining. "Well, her dad is actually a talented dancer. He was teaching her some of his favorite types of dance, figure skating being one of them. We met because they schedule coming to the rink the same day my old man was teaching me hockey. We just watched each other do our things. Soon enough, we started meeting up off the ice. Even when she had to go to Japan for a few months, we used to write letters until we got our first phones." Casey says as he kicks a soda can into an alleyway. "Wow. Sounds like you guys were very close" April states after awhile of being quiet. Something about what Casey said gave her a sense of relief. "You could say that. But I can't wait to see her again. Last time I saw her, her hair was at arms length!" Casey exclaimed a bit with a laugh. April laughed along with him a bit. "She grows out her hair?" April questioned. "Yep! I wonder if it grew any longer." Casey says with a grin. Soon enough, they arrived at the park. The park was quiet tonight. A nice cool breeze rustled the branches softly as they spot a figure standing near a park bench. She had vibrant light blue eyes over freckled cheeks. Her hair was a light blonde with orange tips split into two low pigtails, showing off how long her hair was. She wore a yellow and orange gradient shirt with a blue skirt that reached her knees along with white socks and dark blue shoes. Casey immediately ran over with a wide grin.

"Michi!" He called out to the stranger who immediately responds with a wide grin herself. "Casey!" She exclaimed as she held her arms open for a big hug from the boy. Joyous laughter came from the two as they playfully elbowed or ruffled one another's hair. "Casey! It's been way too long!" The girl exclaimed. "Yes it has! But, that doesn't seem to be the only thing that's long. Looks like you've been growing again! Wasn't your hair to your arms last time? Now it's touching the ground! How do you even brush it?" Casey questioned while lifting one of the long pigtails. The girl laughs before glancing over at April. "Oh! Hair aside, is this the friend you texted me about? The April girl?" Michelle questioned as she approached April. April felt her body tense a bit and she awkwardly extends her hand out to shake. "April O'Neil. And you are Michi, right?" April asked, not wanting to seem rude. Michi smiles and happily shakes April's hand. "Yep! Michi is my birth name! But, since most people here thought it was a nickname, I also go by "Michelle". So, either name is fine by me!" She explained as she let go of April's hands. "I'll keep that in mind. Casey told me that you are really good at dancing. Is that true?" April asked, causing Michi to beam.

The time together was fun for the trio. Michelle told stories of her family and her talents for dance and cooking, April revealed a bit about learning hand-to-hand combat, Casey even told Michelle stories about all the things she missed out on. "Whoa. So, New York was attacked by something while I was gone? Awww! Now I'm jealous I wasn't here!" Michelle said with a playful pout. Casey laughs. "Trust me, you did not want to be here when that happened." He said. Michelle laughs softly before a soft beeping noise comes from her phone. She quickly checks it before turning it off and popping it into her pocket. "That was a text from Papa. I gotta get going." Michelle said. She looked to Casey and April then smiled. "I had a lot of fun this evening. Let's hang out again, okay?" She says softly. "You got it, Sis!" Casey said in agreement, earning a giggle from Michelle before she started to walk off, waving her hand to Casey and April as she went. "Wow. She was really nice." April states as she turns to look at Casey who started to walk the other way, causing April to run over to him. "Yeah, she's been like that since we were kids. Bubbly, giggly, just all around a really sweet person! We used to joke that it was from all the cookies and stuff her pops would bake." Casey says with a chuckle. "Her dad can bake too?" April questioned. "Oh, no, no! You see, Michi has two dads. So, we refer to them as her Dad and Papa. I always remember by saying, "Dad Dances and Papa makes Pastries." Pretty neat, huh?" Casey explained, rubbing the back of his head a little. "Very neat. Especially having two dads. It has to be pretty cool." April says. "Yeah. Maybe you'll meet them one day!" Casey says as he smiles. "Yeah. That'd be cool." April said with a soft smile. The two soon walk in silence, deciding to head home for the rest of the night rather than visit the Turtles. It was fine though. Because right now, the turtles were on patrol, making sure that all of New York was safe for the night. "There hasn't been much activity from the Kraang or the Foot in awhile. But, we have to stay alert no matter what." Leonardo states, making Raphael groan in annoyance. "Come on! It's possible they finally got it through their thick heads that they can't win!" Raphael exclaims. "Or the Kraang are probably trying to rebuild some of the stuff we destroyed while the Foot lay low." Donatello suggests. "Either way, we should be having fun and relaxing! Not patrolling more!" Michelangelo whines. Leo lets out an annoyed sigh and rolls his eyes. "Fine. Then let's all split up and patrol one last time then head back to the lair." He offered. His brothers agreed and off they went. Of course, Mikey wasn't really off to patrol like his brother wished. Instead, he took this time to slack off and have a bit of fun. Happily, Michelangelo took his chance to jump from building to building, whooping and laughing. Nothing could stop him! Well, almost. Just as he landed on one rooftop, he froze in place when something brightly colored flew past him. "What was that?" he questioned before looking around to spot it again. He soon caught sight of it again as he heard the cheerful laughter of a girl and silently decided to catch up to it. As he got closer, he became awestruck with what he saw.

It was a girl. Her hair was a vibrant, deep orange tied into a ponytail. Her face was dusted with freckles under excited ice blue eyes. She wore an orange tank top under a light blue hoodie with an orange and yellow skirt over jean blue leggings. But the thing that stood out the most was her big vibrant wings, fluttering on her back. They were mainly orange but with yellow petals lining them in groups of four or three, all separated by ice blue spikes. She looked so captivating. "Oh, it's so good to be home!" The girl exclaimed, reaching her arms out to the sky before happily flying off. Mikey soon snapped out of his trance before following her, worried she'd get caught. "Wait!" He shouted, jumping towards her. In that moment, she turned to look at him with a look of surprise before Mikey's body accidentally slammed into her, causing them to both to topple and tumble onto a rooftop. After the shock had worn off, the two carefully stood up while holding their heads. "Ow. Ah! I'm sorry, fairy girl! But, maybe you shouldn't fly around too much. You might get spotted!" Mikey immediately explained as the girl looks up to him. A giggle escapes her. "Thanks for your concern! But, I know my way around. And, I'm not a fairy. I'm a sprite, a smaller type of fae." The girl said as she dusts herself off. "In fact, I'm surprised! I always how to deal with kids when they spot me but, a giant turtle is a first!" She said as she approached Mikey with a bright smile. Mikey felt his face flush a bit and he chuckles a bit. "Well, seeing a Sprite is a first for me too! Uhm, My name is Michelangelo. Michelangelo the cutest Ninja ever! But, you can call me Mikey." He said with a wink. "Cute! My name is Michi! Michi the sprite. Seasonal sprite, if I had to be specific." She introduced with a little curtsey. Mikey felt his heart jump a bit. "Wow! This is so cool! So, uh, where are you from?" He asked. "Here in New York! But, I was originally born in Japan." She explained as her wings started to flutter a bit. "Whoa! I was raised here too!" Mikey said happily. Michi smiled and the two started to happily chat until Mikey's T-phone began to ring. "Oh, that's my cue to get going. But, this was so cool that I don't want it to end!" He whined with a sad pout. "Aw don't worry, Mikey! Why don't we meet up again tomorrow? Same place, same time?" Michelle offered. Mikey's eyes beamed and he happily agreed before the two parted ways. 

This was just the beginning.


End file.
